


Big Hero 6 Bloopers!

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blooper/gag reel starring your favorite characters from BH6! Apologies if they're not as original as you would've hoped! Each chapter will include about 10-15 gag reels!</p><p>WARNING: IMPLIED HIDASHI!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero 6 Bloopers!

Hiro: The microbots are controlled with this neurotransmitter. *He points to the device on his head.* I think of what I want them t- *The microbots then form into a... you-know-what. The crowd gasps in horror.*

Tadashi: *offscreen* HIRO, TAKE IT OFF, TAKE THE HEADSET OFF!

Cass: *offscreen* HIRO HAMADA, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN!!

Director: Cut! Hiro, would you quit thinking about your brother for one second?!

Tadashi&Hiro: Wait, what?!

* * *

Tadashi: Alright, bro. This is it. *Tadashi holds out his fist for a fist-bump. When Hiro doesn't do it and just stands there staring at the stage, he steps up a bit to face his brother, a big smile on his face.* Come on, don't leave me hangin'. *As Tadashi fully sees the look of hope on Hiro's face, he puts the fist bump down and raises an eyebrow.* What's goin' on?

Hiro: *staring at the stage* I really wanna go here. *looks up at Tadashi with those big brown eyes of his*

Tadashi: *puts a hand on Hiro's shoulder* Hey. *kneels down to his brother's height* You got this. *flatulates*

Hiro: *fails to keep in his laughter and doubles over, clutching his stomach*

Director: Cut! Tadashi, did you have your aunt's hot wings before doing this scene?!

Tadashi: Uhh... maybe...

* * *

Yama: No one hassles Yama! *grabs Hiro's Megabot from him*

Hiro: *hesitantly* Whoa, hey...

Yama: *while walking in between his gang members (?)* Teach him a lesson. *The gang members advance in on Hiro with threatening looks. The one in the middle cracks his knuckles, a menacing grin on his face.*

Hiro: *is all of a sudden confident* Dudes, I graduated high school at 13 years old, and I know karate, tai-chi, and jiu-jitzu. *He then smirks slyly.* Try me.

Director: Cut! Hiro, that's not your line!

Hiro: Oh, come on, can't we keep that in?! I'll look tough and manly!

Director: *sighs* No... take 2!

* * *

*Cass is waiting for the boys to get out of jail. When she hears the door to the police station open, she turns.*

Tadashi&Hiro: Hey, Aunt Cass.

Cass: Are you boys okay?! *She runs over and takes both of them in her arms.* Tell me you're okay.

Hiro: *rolling his eyes* We're fine.

Tadashi: *at the same time* We're okay.

Cass: *lets go of them and cups both boys' cheeks* Oh, good. *suddenly grabs their ears* Then what were you two f*ckheads thinking?!!

Tadashi&Hiro: *stare at her wide-eyed in fear*

Director: Cut! Cass, you know you can't cuss, this is a family movie!

Cass: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I let my anger get the best of me!

Director: It's fine. Take 2!

* * *

Hiro: *inspecting GoGo's electromag-suspension-wheeled bike* Whoa... electromag-suspension?

GoGo: Hey.

Hiro: *screams like a girl and throws Megabot defensively*

GoGo: *as the bot hits her in the head* OW! Dude, you are so lucky I had my helmet on!

Hiro: S-Sorry, so sorry!

Director: Cut!

* * *

Krei: *inspecting Hiro's microbot* Extraordinary. I want your microbots at Krei Tech.

Hiro: *visibly excited* Shut up!

Callaghan: *walks towards them* Mr. Krei is right. Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You can continue to develop them, or you can sell them to a d*ckwad who's only guided by his own f*cking self-interest! He's a pr*ck, Hiro, don't f*cking trust him!

Director: Cut! Reminder, people, this is a family movie!

* * *

Hiro: I know what you're gonna say. *grabs part of his jacket while speaking in a deep-toned voice* I should be proud of myself 'cause I'm finally using my gift for something important!

Tadashi: No, no, I was just gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show.

Hiro: Ha ha, hilarious.. wait, where exactly were you looking the entire time I was up there?!

Tadashi: *cockily* That's for me to know and you to find out..

Hiro: *suddenly gets a look of realization on his face* Oh, come on, Tadashi!

Tadashi: What? I couldn't help it!

Director: Cut! Hiro, Tadashi, those aren't your lines! Take 2!

* * *

Hiro: Well, then, I'm satisfied with my care. *Baymax waddles back to his charging station*

Tadashi: He's gonna help a lot of people.

Hiro: Hey, what kind of battery does it-?

Baymax: *trips over his charging station and falls out the window* *lands with a thud* Oh, no.

Director: Ugh.. cut! Alright, everybody, take five!

Tadashi: I'll go get him.

* * *

Hiro: A robotic... nurse. *cocks an eyebrow*

Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain? *Instead of the scale showing, the 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' theme song starts to play.* Oh, no.

Tadashi: *turns red in embarrassment and hides his face with his cap*

Hiro: *is trying not to laugh*

Director: Cut! Okay, someone fix up Baymax's screen-thingy-ma-jig.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
